EL CORAZÓN DE EMA - ¡HAY CONFLICTO!
by Suave boligrafo
Summary: ¿Llagara el día en que Ema abra su corazón al amor?, los hermanos Asahina libraran un conflicto para alcanzar esos sentimientos inocentes. Es una historia de amores y desamores que muestra a los contendientes y el objeto de su lucha tal como son, con su miseria y su grandeza. Pasión, traición, romance, celos, y muchos momentos inolvidables os esperan al lado de Ema.
1. Preludio

**EL CORAZÓN DE EMA. !HAY CONFLICTO¡**

_**Preludio **_

Amor. Ojala hubiese una forma mas simple de locura socialmente aceptada.

Ema Hinata es estudiante, tiene dieciséis años de edad. Sus piernas y brazos son delgados como fideos, su cabello café emula la tonalidad de sus ojos, salvo que estos irradian brillantes. Al ser escuálida y sin talentos especiales, nadie imaginaria que fue ella quien desató el conflicto mas grande del tiempo moderno.

Ema o "Chi", como la llama Juli la ardilla, vivía con su padre adoptivo en un apartamento. Llevaban una vida absolutamente tranquila. Chi no era la clase de persona que se rodea de amigas o pasa la tarde conociendo chicos. Por el contrario, era una persona tímida y retraída. Sus pasatiempos mas destacados eran los videojuegos, salir de campamento y la cocina. Tal desinterés por el maquillaje, la ropa y los muchachos, hicieron creer a su padre adoptivo que, a los dieciséis años, Ema seguía siendo una pequeña niña.

Llego el día en que Rintarou Hinata, el padre adoptivo de Ema, contrajo matrimonio con la presidenta de una fábrica de prendas de vestir, Miwa Asahina. A partir de ese momento nada seria como antes. Para consolidar los nuevos lazos familiares, Miwa propuso que Ema se mudara al lujoso apartamento donde vivían sus hijos, los hermanos Asahina.

Cuando Rintarou conversaba con su hija sobre la mudanza, solo una cosa cruzaba por la cabeza de Ema y no tenia nada que ver con las implicaciones de vivir con un grupo de apuestos y talentosos jóvenes, sino con la mejor forma de organizar sus maletas.

Fue hasta el día siguiente, mientras los trabajadores subían cajas al camión de mudanza, que vino a la mente de Ema preguntar qué clase de personas eran los hermanos Asahina, pero era tarde, porque en ese preciso momento su padre estaba a miles de kilómetros viajando en primera clase para reunirse con su futura esposa en París.

La distraída, tímida y un poco torpe Ema, estaba sola en la puerta de su "antigua casa". El camión doblo en la esquina de la calle. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, ir a la estación del tren que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Juli, la ardilla plateada, subió en su hombro para darle palabras de animo.

Caminó hasta la estación. Depositó las monedas en la maquina para tomar la linea 3 del metro. Un guardia de seguridad con traje y gorra azul veía a las personas entrar y salir mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su sien, se le veía cansado. Al verlo Ema pensó que en realidad todas las personas tienen preocupaciones en la vida. Era un día caluroso, la gente se empujaba para subir al bagon.

La puerta automática casi se cierra en la nariz de Ema, subió a tiempo y el metro comenzó su marcha. Las casas parecían desplazare a través de las ventanas del tren eléctrico. Ema parecía tan apacible y pacifica ante la inminente boda de su padre y la mudanza, con su expresión tranquila e indiferente; hasta que toda esa indiferencia se agitó abruptamente, como si despertara de un sueño, volvió en si para reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido y los cambios que llegarían a su vida, aunque, a estas alturas, solo podía hacer una cosa, bufó un –rayos—.

La fachada de su nueva casa era monumental, tres pisos de altura, jardines circundando la propiedad y rejas metálicas seguidas por cámaras de seguridad, todo ataviado en un estilo vanguardista propio de la morada del primer ministro.

Cundo pulsó el timbre fue recibida por un hombre atractivo de cabello café oscuro y ojos castaños, le sonreía con tal amabilidad que parecía conocerla desde siempre. Usaba jersey y pantalones color crema, por su bata, Ema dedujo que trabajaba en algo relacionado con la medicina—Hola—saludo Masaomi –tu debes ser Ema—dijo mientras abría por completo la verja metálica.

Al lado del apuesto pediatra, estaba Wataru, un niño de diez años con cabello y chaleco rosa. Parecía ser un niño dulce y honesto, pero algo en su mirada le daba pintas de ser un tanto malcriado. Fue al único de los hermanos que no le importaba llamarla –oneesan—al verla.

Ema sonrió a Wataru y acarició su cabello rosa, aquel pequeño gesto le provocó confianza, mas aun, la cortesía de Masaomi al recibirla la reconfortaron. Quizá la mudanza no seria tan difícil, al menos dos de los hermanos Asahina eran buenas personas.

Tan solo cruzar el umbral de la puerta, el resto de los hermanos que vivían en aquella casa ya la estaban esperando para darle la bienvenida. Aparentemente todo fue alegría y risas, palabras de animo y de bienvenida, pero Tsubaki, el quinto hijo y uno de los trillisos, de veinticuatro años, cabello plateado y mirada galante, supo de inmediato que aquel primer encuentro era hermoso y desgarrador. Lo supo con esa suspicacia casi profética que acompaña a los hombres experimentados en follar mujeres, Tsubaki estaba seguro que nada seria igual desde ese día.

Aquella chica escuálida con piernas y manos de fideo, voz tenue y mirada perdida causo una poderosa impresión en todos los hermanos, aunque solo algunos identificaron de inmediato de que se trataba, ¿atracción?, si, pero por motivos tan diversos como diversos eran los corazones presentes en la sala principal cuando los hermanos recibieron a Ema. Poco importaba ya que todos experimentaran sentimientos diferentes para sentirse atraídos por la extraña, solo importaba una cosa, HAY CONFLICTO.

Yusuke Asahina, undécimo hijo de la familia Asahina, un chico guapo de cabello pelirrojo y de la misma edad que Ema, nada diestro en cosas del amor, se sorprendió sobremanera al descubrir que la famosa hermanastra era ni mas ni menos que la chica del salón que le gustaba –no puede ser, ¿Ema?—. Al principio maldijo su suerte. Una vez que desapareció la rabia, se dio cuenta del milagro que acababa de ocurrir, viviría en la misma casa que la persona que mas le gustaba en el mundo.

Tantos hombres guapos en un solo lugar podrían desatar una oleada de feromonas femeninas cual concierto de estrella de Rock, pero Ema era demasiado inocente y despreocupada, ni siquiera le parecían atractivos. Se presentó agitando su brazo de fideo, sonrió y preguntó por su habitación.

Mientras Ema desempacaba no se imaginaba que a pocos metros de distancia se preparaba una batalla épica para conquistar su corazón puro.

* * *

**** Heeey la verdad es una serie que me parecio bastante divertida e intensa, quiero aclarar que Ema no es hermana de los Asahina, bueno solo lo digo porque no faltara el tipico estirado que diga "waaa esque son hermanastros" pufff, jajaja que no.**

**** Muchas gracias por leer, espero que podáis darme vuestra opinión, ya sea que os guste o que no os guste, sobre todo si sois autores y teneis observaciones, bueno ya sabeis, todos lo sabemos, este es un espacio de amigos leyendo historias de amigos y los reviews se agradecen muchísimo.**


	2. Natsume y la compañía de videojuegos

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Natsume y la compañía de videojuegos **_

Sábado por la mañana. Natsume Asahina, sexto de los hermanos, estacionó su automóvil cerca de la compañía de videojuegos en que trabaja. Cruzó la avenida mientras acomodaba la manga de su saco. La puerta de cristal automática se deslizó a la izquierda y entró en la recepción del edificio de la empresa.

El cabello naranja de Natsume caía justo por encima de sus ojos violeta, y tenia un lunar debajo del labio inferior que volvía loca a la recepcionista.

—Buenos días Catherine—dijo Natsume.

—Buen día señor Asahina—respondió la recepcionista, una mulata de cabello relamido en una coleta, ojos grandes y desbordantes pechos.

—Que forma de pasar el fin de semana eh—bromeó Natsume –ya va siendo hora que el presidente os de un aumento.

Catherine se sonrojó e intentó bromear, pero temía decir algo que delatara su amor por Natsume, así que se limitó a sonreír.

Mientras el indicador numérico del elevador parpadeaba, Natsume pensaba en la aburrida junta que le esperaba. Los ejecutivos de la compañía de videojuegos tenían reunión con la gente de Marketing para discutir la campaña publicitaria a lanzar en víspera de navidad. Natsume Asahina consideraba que tales reuniones eran una insaciable búsqueda de motivos para inflar el precio de venta final. Creía ademas que los fabricantes debían esforzarse por producir sagas al alcance de todos los bolsillos, pero Marketing alzaba los precios con campañas engañosas y añadiendo folletos de papel impresos en china, que se anunciaban como material adicional exclusivo para preventa. O mostrando la caja alternativa con etiquetas doradas "special edition", para clientes premium, diseñadas en Boston. "_Menudas gilipolladas, al final solo importa si la historia conmueve al comprador, si el sistema de mandos es ágil y si los chavales podrán recordar el videojuego por el resto de sus vidas como algo maravilloso_". Así era Natsume, por ello le fastidiaba aquella junta donde tendría que pasar horas escuchando barbaridades sobre folletos chinos y cajas americanas.

Mientras se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata, poco antes de llegar al último piso, su iPhone 5s comenzó a vibrar. La pantalla indicaba "_mamá_".

— Natsu—se escuchó una voz femenina a través de la bocina. Era Miwa Asahina, madre biológica de los 12 de los hermanos Asahina.

—Hola madre, ¿como se encuentra?.

—!Hey¡, no seas tan formal, me haces sentir vieja.

—No lo tome así, es que no puedo hablarle de otra manera—dijo Natsume. El elevador produjo un sonido "_tin_" cuando llegó al último piso. El joven de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde caminaba en dirección a la sala de juntas con el iPhone en la oreja. Agitó el brazo para saludar a Julian de contabilidad, y sonrió a la asistente del presidente.

—Quiero que conozcas a mi prometido y a su hi...—intentó decir Miwa, pero su hijo ya no prestaba atención a la llamada.

En ese momento el presidente de la compañía, un hombre rechoncho de coronilla calva salió de la sala de juntas gritando –!Natsume que bueno que estas aquí¡.

El joven susurró a la bocina de su teléfono—te felicito por la boda, me alegra que encontraras el amor, pero ¿podríamos hablar en otra ocasión?, ahora no es un buen momento—dijo Natsume mientras pulsaba la pantalla táctil para cortar la llamada.

—Espera, Em...—Miwa no pudó a terminar la frase. "_Ese niño, siempre corriendo_", pensó Miwa al escuchar el "_bip bip"_ del teléfono. "_Bueno, ya habrá ocasión para avisarle sobre Ema_".

* * *

La junta terminó con algarabías. El presidente abrió una botella de _Dom Perignon. _Los accionistas se frotaban las manos.

Fue un buen día para la empresa, los analistas externos habían llegado a una conclusión que dejo un sabor agridulce en Natsume. El videojuego lanzado por la compañía estaba proyectado como el mejor de la temporada, las preventas estaban agotadas y no tendrían problemas en llenarse los bolsillos.

¿_De que sirve crear el mejor videojuego si no puede llegar a todos los arboles de navidad_?. En eso pensaba Natsume mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. Sus compañeros de oficina siempre decían que no hay que mezclar los sentimientos con los negocios, y él estaba de acuerdo; pero la imagen de los días menos prósperos siempre rondarían por su cabeza.

Cuando Natsume era muy pequeño, su padre abandonó la casa y su madre tuvo que sacar adelante a los hermanos Asahina. En aquel entonces Natsume tenia que conformarse con mirar los carteles publicitarios de los videojuegos tras las repisas del centro comercial. Desde niño tomó trabajos de medio tiempo podando jardines, colectando cartón, trabajando para el tendero, y cuando por fin tenia suficiente dinero para su primera consola, simplemente no pudo comprarla, en lugar de eso, metió el dinero en el bolso de su madre mientras ella dormía. Miwa estaba demasiado atareada, apenas si tenia tiempo para detenerse a pensar que en ciertas ocasiones, milagrosamente le era mas sencillo cubrir los gastos de la semana. Pensar que Miwa, su madre, crió a todos los hermanos e impulsó la carrera de un pediatra, un abogado, un cineasta, un monje y un ejecutivo, mientras subía peldaños hasta convertirse en la presidenta de una fabrica de ropa, era digno de admiración, por eso Natsume hablaba con tanto respeto a Miwa, aunque a su madre no le gustaba porque le parecía una forma muy fría de comunicación. Al final, toda esa dedicación y esfuerzo en la adversidad forjó carácter en las primeras generaciones de hermanos, no obstante, la hazaña también tenia su lado melancólico.

Natsume añoraba independizare y comenzar su propia compañía, con una política apasionada por los videojuegos y una tasación de precios razonable, porque sabia que para tener ganancias no es necesario ser ladrón. Si bien era un proyecto de toda una vida, ya había entablado charlas en Singapur con una compañía insipiente dedicada a la tecnología. Crear una nueva consola, una saga de videojuegos que la gente relacionara con la nueva compañía y su posterior posicionamiento en el mercado, era tarea ardua pero Natsume tenia confianza en que ese día llegaría. Sus convicciones eran firmes pero ni Natsume sabia cuanto tiempo resistirían sus ideales en un mercado tan salvaje.

En eso y otras cosas pensaba el joven de cabello acre y lunar bajo el labio, cuando se despidió de Catherine en recepción y salió a la calle. El murmullo y los alaridos de la muchedumbre que se conglomeró junto al sitió donde se estacionó vaticinó su suerte. Un automóvil con letreros de "_escuela de manejo_" se había estrellado contra su Audi Rd5.

No había heridos pero el choque generó daños aparatosos a los vehículos. Los agentes de seguros tomaban notas mientras el instructor llamaba a la escuela de manejo. Unicamente Natsume reparó en el rostro asustado del joven de quince años que miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos hinchados a punto de llorar.

—¿Es usted el dueño?—preguntó un agente vial a Natsume.

—Si—dijo Natsume dando una mueca. El aprendiz de manejo lo miró muy asustado.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Natsume al aprendiz de manejo. El chico esperaba una rabieta por parte del dueño del coche que acababa de estrellar, fue desconcertante que en lugar de eso, le preguntara con voz amable su estado de salud. Muy confundido movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

—Esas cosas pasan—Natsume observó su reloj –no le des vueltas, ya paso, dejemos que las aseguradoras se encarguen—colocó su mano en el hombro del chico provocando que este diera un salto –es bueno saber que no te lastimaste—Natume sonrió –supongo que caminare—dijo mientras le echaba una última mirada a su cacharro siendo remolcado por la grúa. Subió la cera y caminó tranquilamente ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, "_ese tío esta loco_" pensó el agente vial.

Tiempo después, el aprendiz se arrepentiría de no ofrecer una disculpa al dueño, siquiera en señal de educación. El mundo esta lleno de gilipollas, pero aveces encuentras personas amables.

* * *

Aquel sábado por la mañana Ema estaba de buen humor. Su habitación era cómoda, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana acariciando sus mejillas.

El encuentro con sus hermanastros fue curioso en muchos aspectos. Parecían ser personas amables, en especial los mayores Masaomi y Ukyo que no habían escatimado en atenciones para ayudarla con la mudanza. O Louis, el hermano hermoso y misterioso con mirada en las nubes que trabaja como estilista y se ofreció a peinar su cabello.

Ema se vistió con las primeras prendas que encontró en el armario a medio desempacar, no le preocupaban los colores, tallas o combinaciones fastidiosas. Llevaba un suéter gris holgado y pantalones cortos, cepilló su cabello deprisa sin mirarse al espejo y salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina dando brincos con sus delgadas piernas de fideo.

"!Espera Chi¡—le pedía Jully la ardilla mientras la perseguía.

Ukyo, el mayor de los hermanos, era socio de una prestigiosa firma de abogados, no tenia horarios fijos ya que solo asistía a la oficina cuando se presentaban casos extremadamente difíciles, o cuando la trascendencia de las audiencias requerían su presencia en tribunales. Ni siquiera él mismo sabia con exactitud cuando podría estar en casa, ni que noches regresaría para dormir. Pero concretamente, aquel sábado por la mañana tenia la agenda libre y estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

—Veo que despertaste—dijo Ukyo mientras revisaba el frigorífico.

—Si—Ema no terminaba de acostumbrarse al cambio de vida, en su antiguo hogar, los días eran silenciosos hasta la noche, cuando regresaba su padre, pero en casa de los hermanos Asahina daba la impresión de que todo seria mas ajetreado –¿donde están los demás?—preguntó Ema al percatarse de la inusual quietud de la casa.

— El sábado todos duermen hasta tarde. No te preocupes, pasado el medio día la mayoría sale para ocuparse en sus actividades, puede que no lo parezca pero esta casa también tiene días tranquilos—Ukyo usaba una camisa de vestir color durazno con pantalones marrones y encima un delantal de cocina, usaba anteojos y tenia un semblante realmente agradable.

Ema se ruborizó ante el comentario, quizá sus ademanes delataban sus preocupaciones sin darse cuenta de ello, en cualquier caso, Ukyo era realmente amable y comprensivo—Ya veo—se limitó a decir. Luego se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja –¿puedo ayudarte con el desayuno?, soy buena cocinera y no quiero ser una carga.

—No es necesario, pero pareces tan alegre que no podría oponerme—sonrió Ukyo.

De un momento a otro, Ema estaba en la cocina con un delantal haciendo bromas con Ukyo e intercambiando risas.

* * *

Yasuke, un chico pelirrojo de dieciséis años practicaba frente al espejo la mejor forma de saludar a Ema, pero no lograba quitarse la sensación de que se veía como un tonto. Era imposible para él actuar con naturalidad frente a Ema. Después de todo, se enamoró de ella desde el primer día que la vio entrar al salón de clases.

Durante el desayuno no pudo mirarla. Sus hermanos hablaban con Ema con suma naturalidad mientras Yasuke observaba los cubiertas pensando en la mejor forma de decir "_hola_".

Quiso retroceder el tiempo, para regresar al día que el profesor presentó a Ema en el salón de clases; buscaba entre sus recuerdos intentando encontrar el calor de algún momento trascendental con Ema; pero se dio cuenta que no había tal, de momento ese ardor brotaba de su propia sangre y deseo, y no así de algún momento real y tangible con la recién llegada. Debía expresar sus sentimientos antes de que ya no pudiera soportarlos.

* * *

**** Aloooo, gracias por leer, si me obsequiáis algún comentario seré muy feliz ñ_ñ**


	3. Melancolía de preparatoria

**Capítulo 2**

**Melancolía de preparatoria**

Yusuke jalaba un mechón de su cabello rojo frente al espejo. "_Vamos Yusuke, tú puedes_", le decía a su reflejo intentando convencerse a sí mismo que por fin podría hablar con Ema, y que tendría además la determinación suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos.

Aquel sábado por la mañana Yusuke ocupó un lugar en el rincón de la mesa, estaba tan enmarañado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Kaname, su apuesto hermano, monje budista de cabello rubio, decía cosas de doble sentido a Ema. Tampoco se percató que mientras observaba la jarra llena con jugo de naranja al centro de la mesa, su hermano Subaru, un apuesto atleta de cabello negro y ojos grises, miraba intensamente a la nueva inquilina.

El teléfono de la casa irrumpió en la cocina y el abogado se levantó para contestar.–Yusuke, es para ti—dijo Ukyo.

-Contesto en la sala—gritó Yusuke. Al legar al teléfono del recibidor, levantó la bocina, del otro lado se escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo –Yusuke, no vas a creerlo, Saotomi consiguió entradas para el estreno—el tono de voz del amigo de Yusuke era algarabía pura. Se trataba de una película hollywoodense anunciada con meses de anticipación, que agotó las taquillas de cines para el gran estreno en todo el mundo.

-No puedo—respondió Yusuke aunque realmente quería ver la película. El problema era que desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de enterarse que el padre de Ema se casaría con Miwa, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ver la película en compañía de Ema.

-Vamos tío, ¿de qué hablas?, no puedes perderte la película.

-Esto… iré, pero otro día—dijo Yusuke dando un suspiro.

-Pero tío, no puedes ir a verla solo, parecerás tonto, joder, ¿qué clase de persona va sola al cine?—el tono de voz de su amigo era burlesco pero sin perder camaradería.

-Iré con alguien—sentenció Yusuke con orgullo al colgar el teléfono.

* * *

Cuando Ema terminó su desayuno fue a su habitación. Una vez allí, dejo caer todo su peso sobre la cama, con manos y piernas extendidas, brillando con una sonrisa enorme que hacía mucho tiempo no se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¡Chi!, ¿esos lobos te lastimaron?—preguntó Jully.

—Son amables.

—No puedo creer que Miwa sea mamá de esas bestias—refunfuñaba la ardilla.

Sin prestar mucha atención a las acusaciones de Jullly, Ema deslizó los dedos por la repisa para seleccionar un videojuego. Tras percatarse con tedio que los había completado todos, encendió el computador para entrar al sitio web de _GamePlanet_, donde descubrió que las mejores sagas estaban en etapa de preventa, con toda la algarabía, publicidad y material adicional que eriza la piel de un _gamer_.

Podía comprar desde la comodidad de su casa, pero nada superaba la sensación de entrar en la tienda de juegos para divagar la mirada entre montañas de juegos y carteles, o sentir el olor de las revistas nuevas, el júbilo de los asistentes y un sin fin de cosas inalcanzables desde el sitio web. Así que resolvió apersonarse.

No tardó mucho en seleccionar su ropa; _Coverse_ _rojos_, pantalón de mezclilla desgastado a la altura de la rodilla, y una blusa blanca con un _Yoshi_ estampado al dorso. Se veía simple, relajada, hermosa. Sus manos delgadas no lograban opacar la belleza de su rostro sonriendo, ni el brillo de su cabelle suelto.

* * *

Yusuke caminaba en su habitación de un lado a otro, en línea recta, sujetándose la barbilla como un auténtico meditabundo, intentando descifrar el enramado código de invitar a una chica a salir, por momentos se hundía en su propio anhelo y la imagen que él mismo se creó de Ema sin conocerla realmente, dejando así, que su propio miedo envolviera la figura de Ema y congelara sus piernas cuando intentaba acercarse a ella.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y al salir ¡PLAAZZZZ!, chochó por accidente con Ema en el pasillo.

—Auch, duele—dijo Ema mientras se frotaba el hombro –lo siento mucho, que torpe soy.

— NOOOO, no, yo soy torpe, quiero decir, la culpa fue mía—Yusuke casi se trababa con sus propias manos. _"¿Qué haces?, pensara que eres tonto"_, se decía a sí mismo el pelirrojo.

Por un instante reino el silencio, hasta que Ema por fin tomo la palabra –Esto… me alegra ver una cara conocida, aunque es muy sorprendente que seas un Asahina, sé que en clase nunca hablamos antes, pero espero que nos llevemos bien—la chica hablaba con suma franqueza.

Petrificado. Es la palabra que describe a Yusuke en ese momento. "_Dile que estas feliz de verla, dile que siempre habías querido hablar con ella, dile que su blusa mola, proponle ir a la prepa juntos, dile algo, dile, invítala a ver la película_", la cabeza de Yusuke era un caos, y pese al tumulto de ideas, en su boca solo se deslizó un escueto –si—.

Ema sonrió gentilmente—Esto… supongo que nos vemos luego, adiós—se despidió. Dejando a Yusuke de pie, con los labios mudos y los ojos gritando una verdad inconfesable.

_A la intemperie,  
se va infiltrando el viento  
hasta mi alma,_

_y yo sigo aquí, _

_buscando torpemente vuestro amor._

* * *

Natsume Asahina regresaba de la junta con los accionistas y la gente de mercadotecnia; luego de que un auto de escuela de manejo arruinara su coche.

Caminaba por el parque con la vista arriba y la espalda recta. Su _Iphone 5s_ vibró delatando la oleada de mensajes enviados a través de _Whatssap_, todos tenían diferente remitente pero eran similares, algunos más sexuales y atrevidos que otros, orbitaban en torno a cosas como _"Dijiste que llamarías", "Quiero que conozcas a mis padres", "¿Viajaras conmigo a Madrid?", "mi novio esta fuera la ciudad, estoy desnuda en mi cama", " ¿quieres una copa?", "siempre tuya tal…"_; todos le resultaban ajenos, distantes, e indiferentes, se sentía relegado a un mundo intrascendente que iniciaba y termina en la cama; solitario, porque no hay peor soledad que aquella que se siente en compañía de muchas personas. Finalmente apagó su teléfono.

Cruzó la línea peatonal hasta llegar a la gran avenida, un sitio colorido, repleto de negocios con luces de neón.

Una mujer caminaba con un bebe en brazos en dirección opuesta a Natsume, al ver su cabello, su sensual lunar bajo el labio, la marca del traje y el olor de su colonia, la señora pensó: _"debí aprovechar mis mejores años para casarme con alguien como él, y no con el bueno para nada de mi marido"_. Cuando se cruzaron, la mujer sonrió y levantó el busto. Natsume no la miró.

El tumulto en la tienda de videojuegos no pasó inadvertida para él. Hacía tiempo que no sentía la misma reflejada en el rostro de aquellos chavales. Ser parte del proceso de creación de un videojuego y descubrir que la ilusión por abrir el empaque y encender la consola se funda en campañas publicitarias, había producido cierto desencanto en Natsume, y sin embargo, creía que en su interior aun existía la legitima pasión por los grandes videojuegos que marcaron su vida, y que nada tenían que ver con edificios fríos de cristal, ni accionistas ridículos, sino con la legitima facultad del ser humano para conmoverse ante una obra de arte.

Fue ese sentimiento y una secreta nostalgia por su niñez la que lo impulsaron a entrar en la tienda como un cliente más. Caminaba entre los pasillos observando vagamente los títulos de la competencia, después de todo no había logrado abandonar la visión de empresario, lo que le fastidiaba.

Quizá ese intento por seguir creando videojuegos monumentales era en su actualidad, más bien una meta caprichosa.

Resuelto a abandonar la tienda tras un intento fallido de revivir una sensación perdida en el pasado, observó en el anaquel de _"ofertas"_ un juego lanzado cuatro años atrás. Ese juego fue el primero a cargo de Natsume en la compañía, aquel que catapultó su carrera, un juego de rol donde el jugador se transportaba a una aventura épica con finales alternativos, todos igual de impresionantes y conmovedores. Y estaba allí, en aquella tienda a la que entró por un impulso difuso, rezagado en el anaquel de ofertas y ocultó a la sombra de los preestrenos navideños.

Cogió la caja y observó la portada con el personaje principal, esbozando una sonrisa involuntaria, sin reconocer el afecto personal que sentía por el juego que yacía entre sus manos.

Entonces sintió una mirada detrás de su hombro. Era una desconocida con brazos y piernas de fideo.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes si hay otro?—preguntó Ema.

—Parece que es el único—respondió Natsume por reflejo, sin reparar en su interlocutora.

El rostro de Ema se ensombreció –sabía que debí venir más temprano.

—Es un juego viejo, los gráficos no son muy buenos, ¿realmente quieres comprarlo?—Natsume alzó la caja.

—Sí—dijo Ema entre suspiros –libere cuatro finales cuando era niña, tengo muy buenos recuerdos, pero el disco que tengo en casa se dañó, y nunca abrí el quinto final, hay videos en _youtube_, pero no es lo mismo…

—Te entiendo, no te preocupes, no tenía intención de comprarlo, solo estaba mirando y tome este al azar—dijo Natsume entregando la caja.

—¿Estás seguro?, parece que conoces mucho del juego y…bueno…. lo veías con mucho afecto—la voz de Ema estaba llena de incomprensible piedad.

—¿Cómo dices?—Natsume arqueó una ceja.

Ema se sonrojó —¡ah!, lo siento, no quise entrometerme—dijo ocultando el rostro tras la caja—de cualquier manera, gracias.

Natsume acomodó el nudo de su corbata—Deberías ingresar el código que viene en el librito del juego, liberaras trajes secretos— antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse agregó —envía una carta al fabricante con el código de barras, te enviaran un poster de regalo.

—-Pero… el juego salió hace cuatro años, no creo que la promoción siga vigente—objetó Ema.

—El cartel de edición limitada será enviado al primer comprador del juego en tienda, hasta agotar existencias—Natsume estuvo a punto de reír de si mismo al escuchar lo mecánico de su comentario.

—Supongo que debería intentarlo—los ojos de Ema brillaban — no hay otro juego igual a este, estoy tan feliz de haber encontrado una copia en oferta, realmente lo atesorare.

—La gente prefiere el impacto del momento, se aburren rápidamente, ¿cómo pueden hacer los fabricantes para que los jugadores encuentren todo nuevo, agradable y de interés?, al final todo se reduce a agradar y vender—aquellas palabras no salían del corazón de Natsumen, sino de su decepción.

Ema agito la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal negativa —No, si un juego realmente es bello y genial, nunca se pierde, ni siquiera en la posteridad, si solo les preocupa vender, pues seguirán haciendo juegos con mejores gráficos y ya está, pero el contenido es lo más importante.

"_Hace media hora solo pensaba en los grilletes del mercado y la jaula del consumismo, y esta niña sin más, me ha acompañado a ese confín donde el desarrollador brilla, donde la inspiración inunda el alma, crea y ejecuta, para que surja entonces lo que tartamudean nuestros trémulos labios, un verdadero creador se complace en toda la alegría de seguir la inspiración, sin pensar en tendencias ni modas" _. La honesta sonrisa de Natsume iluminó su rostro, resaltando la sensualidad de su lunar en todo su esplendor —Eres…diferente, ¿cómo te llamas?—dijo extendiendo la mano.

La chica dudo por un momento ante la bella figura de Natsume, su mano sudorosa se estrechó con la del joven –me llamo Ema, ¿y tú?.

—Natsume, Natsume Asahina—dijo con mesura y serenidad.

—¿Asahina?—Ema abrió los ojos de par en par.

"_Me gustas"_. Pensamiento final de Natsume.

* * *

**** Hola, primero gracias por leer, espero que os gustara o al menos entretuviera un poco, si podéis comentar y darme vuestra opinión, será fantástico ñ_ñ y realmente agradeceré el gesto.**


	4. La Encantadora Autora

**Capítulo 3**

**La Encantadora Autora**

Hikaru Asahina habitaba un departamento en Roma, Italia. Su estancia en Europa atendía a sus estudios de doctorado. Era una novelista prestigiosa del medio local bajo la etiqueta "Forbbiden Love", amor prohibido, rasgo distintivo presente en todas sus novelas, donde el amor se manifestaba como jugoso liquido extraído de una deliciosa fruta, hasta que la fatídica prohibición aparecía como el tiempo para pudrir el bendito fruto de Dios.

La elegancia de su pluma solo era superada por la de su propia persona, culta y de buen gusto. Toda su ropa era de alta costura y sus perfumes solo podían costearse con las regalías de la casa editorial que publicaba sus novelas.

Aquel sábado por la mañana Hikaru hablaba por skype desde su smartphone con Miwa, su madre.

-Hikaru, tienes que regresar a Japón para asistir a mi boda.

-No me la perdería por nada en el mundo -la suave voz de Hikaru siempre parecía una insinuación.

-Te extraño mucho, cuando estuve en Berlin quería hacer escala en Milán y Roma, pero ya vez, con tanto ajetreo me ha sido imposible, ya ansió verte en mi boda-Miwa desconocía el presente de su hijo porque habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que le vio tomar el avión con rumbo a la capital cultural del mundo. Claro esta que ignoraba la existencia de los libros publicados en Italia, y mas importante aun, la autentica existencia de su descendiente, que ya no era un varón sino una mujer. Por ello Miwa reía con jubilo en tanto Hikaru torcía los labios ante la incertidumbre de no saber como reaccionarian los Asahina al verlo. -Quiero obsequiar un vestido a Ema-continuó hablando su madre -ya que estas en Italia ¿podrías comprarlo por mi?, pide a tu novia u alguna amiga que te ayude a escogerlo, quiero sorprender a Ema.

Hikaru vacilo por un instante ante el peso de una verdad inconfesable que saldría a la luz por su propio peso -mamá, yo...-se aventuró a decir, pero no encontraba las palabras, pese a que rondaban por su cabeza desde el primer momento que se supo una mujer.

-¿Si hijo, que pasa?.

- Yo... nada, dime la talla y esta tarde paso a Via Condotti para comprar un vestido digno de nuestra nueva hermanita, sobran vendedoras de buen gusto que me ayuden a escogerlo... cuenta con ello... tengo que irme ya mamá, nos vemos pronto-se despidió con los dedos y una sexy sonrisa, mientras colgaba la vídeo llamada.

"Ah, tu también Hikaru, siempre corriendo"-bufó Miwa.

Hikaru llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes, su cabello rojo peinado en una coleta y su finísimo rostro impoluto era terso y suave. Miwa siempre dijo que su hijo Hikaru tenía rostro de niño pequeño.

Frente al tocador tenia lugar la transformación del jovencito con rostro afeminado y cuerpo muy delgado, en la bella autora de novelas Asahina. Arregló su apartamento hasta que todo estuvo limpio y en su sitio, para luego tomar una pera del canasto de frutas antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Fue al estacionamiento y reviso la guantera para confirmar que llevaba consigo su licencia de manejo, allí estaba. Frente al volante, con los retrovisores en su sitio y una mañana llena de trafico en las angostas calles italianas, Hikaru reflexionaba sobre su pasado en busca de la fuente de su feminidad, que siempre estuvo allí, pero fue hasta que abandonó una sociedad tan costumbrista como la japonesa cuando pudo exteriorizarla, en efecto, Italia le había quitado el yugo para darle su independencia en una sociedad mas abierta. Es asombroso que el ser humano sea capaz de iluminarse en sitios comunes, a pesar de la inercia de un mundo materializta donde seria preferible no pensar en ciertas cosas.

Por fin llegó a su destino.

El campus de la universidad lucia especialmente melancólico con los arboles bañados de otoño y el crujir de las hojas resecas que se deslizaban al compás del viento. Los estudiantes iban y venían en todas direcciones con libros y computadoras portátiles bajo el brazo. La asistente de profesor de literatura, Hikaru Asahina, caminaba por el camino empedrado que conducía hasta el monumental edificio principal de la Universidad de Roma.

Hikaru la autora era; muy hermosa, su cabello rojo ondeaba como las hojas otoñales, y sus ojos de ruby embellecían su magnética mirada sensual. Era delgada, de rasgos faciales finos, nariz afilada y labios pronunciados, busto pequeño pero trasero grande y un porte muy elegante. Siempre sonriente, siempre alegre, comprensiva y clara con sus alumnos, por eso y mucho mas, Marco Veranni, un estudiante, quedo pérdidamente enamorado de ella.

Aquel sábado, los alumnos del profesor Sabella, de la clase de apreciación literaria de América Latina, ansiaban que el profesor se ausentara, pues en esos casos, enviaba a una linda estudiante extrajera de doctorado para impartir la clase. Marco entraba a la clase, sin ser una asignatura que correspondiera a su carrera, ante la sola posibilidad de presenciar la entrada de la suplente por el umbral del salón de clases, y verla de cerca, al frente, desde donde se percibía la dulce fragancia de su perfume de mil trecientos euros.

Para buena suerte de los estudiantes, aquel día Hikaru acudió a impartir la clase. Fiel a su costumbre, la profesora suplente iniciaba el día con una -lamento llegar temprano, es que la sala de maestros es mas aburrida que la clase del profesor Sabella-inmediatamente el salón se inundó en risas -pero bueno, ya que estoy aquí, ¿porque no comenzamos la clase y vamos a almorzar temprano-sonrió con sensualidad.

Escucharla era tan ameno y agradable que en realidad, la clase sobre la influencia de autores chilenos en la literatura iberoamericana se extendió por horas. Para Marco Veranni cada palabra era como un exquisito regalo incrustado en su corazón como una flecha lanzada por la deidad de cupido. Marco, con su desvergüenza europea pero vacilación propia de su edad, había intentado acercarse a Hikaru sin mucho éxito para sus desvaríos amoríos.

La clase terminó. Poco a poco los estudiantes vaciaban el aula hasta que solo quedaron la profesora y el caprichoso visitante.

-Profesora.

-¿Si Marco?.

-Dejeme ayudarla con esos libros, a que son pesados.

-En realidad no.

-Vale si no es por los libros, permitame hacerle compañía hasta su auto.

Hikaru sonrió, pero si realmente pretendía alejar a Marco, mostrar esa magnánima sonrisa no era la mejor de las estrategias, mas era un gesto tatuado en su rostro, esa afable sonrisa fruto de una persona bendita y amable -¿no tienes que ir a clases?

-No tengo materias registradas los sábados-dijo Marco con orgullo viril.

Toda confesión de amor puro es un alago en primera instancia, hasta que se ve frustrado por una dosis de cruel realidad, siempre injusta e irremediable. Hikaru no era una mujer como las demás, por lo tanto, ni su sonrisa ni su perfume, ni su belleza o encanto, la autorizaba a responder al cortejo como una mujer. De modo tal que Marco se había enamorado de la capa exterior de una realidad que ocultaba su verdadera esencia en la intimidad del hermoso andrógino.

-Ve a casa Marco y concentrate en tus asignaturas-Hikaru tomo los libros del escritorio y se dispuso a salir pero Marco la sujeto por la muñeca impidiéndole el paso.

-!LA AMO¡-fueron las desgarradoras palabras del joven.

-Dejate de tonterías, tu conducta es inapropiada en un estudiante.

Marco atrajo el delgado cuerpo de la profesora hacia el suyo, la sujetaba entre sus brazos con firmeza, determinación y locura, para así robarle un beso egoísta.

Hikaru no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, ese beso era como ya no los hay en el mundo; apasionado, desbordante de amor, dulce y ácido, una suave caricia a la vez que una desvergonzada profanación. La profesora estaba rendida, su corazón se acelero y sus labios cedieron al arrebato del estudiante, su cabeza decía no, pero su corazón gemía la resurrección.

"Que Dios me perdone, pero si ha de existir un paraiso debe ser este"-pensaba Marco al tomar las manos de la profesora y fundir sus labios con los suyos.

La pelirroja aparto al estudiante con un movimiento brusco que nada tenia que ver con la expresión extasiada que desbordaba su rostro -!Basta, esto no puede ser¡

-Tambien me amas.

-¿Que rayos estas diciendo?, tendre que reportarte ante la rectoria de la Universidad, si no te alejas de mi, iré a la policía.

-!Tus labios me han dicho que me amas¡-suplicaba Marco -no puedo sacarte de mi mente, esta pasión esta quemandome por dentro, si no estas conmigo nada tendrá ya sentido, cualquier lugar, cualquier vida, cualquier cosa sin ti sera un crudo tormento, la amo profesora.

Hikaru ocultaba la vista bajo la sombra de su cabello -no, no me ames o saldrás lastimado, algunas personas simplemente tenemos prohibido amar-susurro para si misma, sin percatarse que Marco escucho la ultima frase.

- Solo nuestro amor es irremediable, ¿porque te lastimas de esa forma?, ¿me has escuchado?, te eh dicho que te amo. Si es por la política de la Universidad, ahora mismo voy a claudicar de mis estudios, trabajaré y buscare otras opciones, justo ahora soy capaz de cualquier cosa excepto estar lejos de ti.

-Nada es tan fácil-sonrio Hikaru con sarcasmo mientras salia del aula ocultando sus lágrimas.

A las 10:00 p.m. de ese mismo día la profesora suplente de la Universidad de Roma partía en primera clase rumbo a Japón para asistir a la boda de su madre. Pudo haber partido días después, pero seguía escapando de lo único que realmente no podía escapar, de si misma.

* * *

** Me honras con tu lectura :)

Si tienes un tiempecin para comentar, te lo agradecere muchisimo


End file.
